victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Keove
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Victorious Roleplaying Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp Ok. I messaged you. Now what? xD [[User:Catxcrazy|'♥Merry Christmas!♥ ']][[User_Talk: Catxcrazy|'Jingle Bells!']][[User_Blog: Catxcrazy|. Jingle Bells!]] 03:52, December 24, 2011 (UTC) .... lonely loser Sooo............ [[User:Catxcrazy|'♥Merry Christmas!♥ ']][[User_Talk: Catxcrazy|'Jingle Bells!']][[User_Blog: Catxcrazy|. Jingle Bells!]] 03:55, December 24, 2011 (UTC) KK! :P [[User:Catxcrazy|'♥Merry Christmas!♥ ']][[User_Talk: Catxcrazy|'Jingle Bells!']][[User_Blog: Catxcrazy|. Jingle Bells!]] 04:01, December 24, 2011 (UTC) It's Me! Hi Oreo, wow you finally create the VICTORiOUS Role Play wiki! i hope this wiki will be better soon! Did you see that?SANTA TRY TO KILL ME! December 24,2011 14:12 Oh yeah, i got a questions... when will the auditions start? Did you see that? SANTA TRY TO KILL ME! December 24,2011 14:43 I Have a Question Hi Oreo! I see you've created a Roleplay Wiki! Awesome! I just wanna ask you something. Can I spruce up the Main page? Since you're the founder of this Wiki, I still need to ask permission first. :) And if the auditions start soon, I'll be auditioning for either Cat, Rex, or Jade, whoever of the three I can get. Please reply! :) ☠ Lemme see you put your hearts up. Yeah! If we give a little love 09:30, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh my gosh! Thank you! I promise I'll do the best I can. ☠ Lemme see you put your hearts up. Yeah! If we give a little love 10:17, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Just saw the tab-thingy. Thanks again! I just worked on the Wiki wordmark (the "Victorious Roleplaying Wiki" thing on the upper-left corner of the Wiki). Gonna work on the Main Page and the templates and the favicon. :) I'd like to audition for...either Cat or Jade. Either will do. :) ☠ Lemme see you put your hearts up. Yeah! If we give a little love 16:31, December 24, 2011 (UTC) My Audition Well I've made my decision, so I'm gonna audition for Cat Valentine! ☠ Lemme see you put your hearts up. Yeah! If we give a little love 16:46, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Audition I want to audition for the role of Jade :) "I've got the swagger"' "talk to me :)"' 17:02, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Audition I would like to audition for the role of Jade West. ''' Hmm...so how do I audition? [[User:Cat'n'Jade_DANCE|♥Cat'n'Jade_DANCE♥''' ]][[User talk:Cat'n'Jade_DANCE|'♫♪ You are the waves in my ocean,' the current in my sea ♫♪]] 18:14, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I'd like to audition for Jade or possibly Cat. 20:22, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Can I audition for Beck or Trina? [[User:Catxcrazy|'♥Merry Christmas!♥ ']][[User_Talk: Catxcrazy|'Jingle Bells!']][[User_Blog: Catxcrazy|. Jingle Bells!]] 02:56, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll chose Beck! :) I think you should start auditions when like each person have a couple of people to audition for. (If you don't get it EX: Jade - 4 people are auditioning for her xD) [[User:Catxcrazy|'♥Merry Christmas!♥ ']][[User_Talk: Catxcrazy|'Jingle Bells!']][[User_Blog: Catxcrazy|. Jingle Bells!]] 03:44, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh.. (I feel stupid now xD) I think you should do them in a blog. Like 'Auditions for Beck!' and everyone who has to audition for Beck auditions for Beck. Also, you should have judges and they can be people who won't roleplay, but are willing to help. [[User:Catxcrazy|'♥Merry Christmas!♥ ']][[User_Talk: Catxcrazy|'Jingle Bells!']][[User_Blog: Catxcrazy|. Jingle Bells!]] 03:48, December 25, 2011 (UTC) :O.You've just blown my mind, I love that idea so much. [[User:Catxcrazy|'♥Merry Christmas!♥ ']][[User_Talk: Catxcrazy|'Jingle Bells!']][[User_Blog: Catxcrazy|. Jingle Bells!]] 03:54, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok. :) [[User:Catxcrazy|'♥Merry Christmas!♥ ']][[User_Talk: Catxcrazy|'Jingle Bells!']][[User_Blog: Catxcrazy|. Jingle Bells!]] 04:00, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Audition! hey oreo its me! finally theres an audition! well i want to audition as Robbie! thanks! Did you see that? SANTA TRY TO KILL ME! December 25, 2011 11:07 This is awesome. Can I audition for Trina? Btw, on your requesting rights page, what do you mean by level 5 user under rollback? [[User_talk:Cc71|♣'Merry Christmas!' ]]♥Cc71 ♫ Let us have, share, give, and receive. ♫ 06:17, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, so how do we request for rights? Oh whew, that's good. Your sister didn't have the vaccine? :[ Is she getting better? [[User_talk:Cc71|♣'Merry Christmas!' ]]♥Cc71 ♫ Let us have, share, give, and receive. ♫ 07:10, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, that's good ^_^. And cool. You guys made this wiki really nice. :) [[User_talk:Cc71|♣'Merry Christmas!' ]]♥Cc71 ♫ Let us have, share, give, and receive. ♫ 07:15, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Tori Audition Hey Oreo (: I was wondering; could I please audition for Tori Vega? Thanks x] Ant 157349[[User_Talk:Ant 157349| It's time to loose your mind and let the crazy out ♫]] 10:07, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Sure, it's a great idea! :) ☠ Lemme see you put your hearts up. Yeah! If we give a little love 14:03, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Cool character! I love it! BTW I should start working on with my profile to audition for Cat. ☠ Lemme see you put your hearts up. Yeah! If we give a little love 14:26, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Olivia's awesome! Plus by the way, Matthew Henderson remind me of Logan (from BTR). Oh, almost forgot, MERRY CHRISTMAS! :) ☠ Lemme see you put your hearts up. Yeah! If we give a little love 14:40, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Audition I would like to audition for either Cat or Trina. Oh, and, is there a possibility that I could create an original character and I would play it? Thanks. 14:42, December 25, 2011 (UTC) . This is hard, but I'm just gonna make a character. Workin' on it right now. 15:08, December 25, 2011 (UTC)Jaedaspop Sorry... Hey, Oreo. I'm done with creating my character, but I've searched and searched for a perfect picture that resembles my character, and I couldn't find anything..... BUT a picture of Ariana Grande when she was a kid (my character is a kid) really matched what I was thinking about. . <-- that photo. Well, I am asking permission if I could use it, since Ariana Grande plays Cat. Jaedaspop Block Notice Hey Oreo (: I was a bit bored so I read the policies, and I came to the conclusion that there's no "block" notice. So I made one exactly ''like the Victorious Wiki. (Ok. I copied the code.) I hope you like it :) To use it, simpy put Block|Duration|Reason with the little { and } around it (x2) ((: [[User:Ant 157349|I like your ''smile,]][[User talk:Ant 157349| I like your vibe]] but that's not why 16:06, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Jade then. 17:21, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Oreo, sorry for the trouble but I decided not to audition for Trina. I don't know if I'll be available often enough to be able to be roleplaying all the time. But if you need any help judging or filling in or something, I'd love to help out! :) --Cc [[User:Cc71|'Happy Holidays!']] [[User_talk:Cc71|''It's the most wonderful time of the year!]] 08:29, December 27, 2011 (UTC) A Fun Idea! Hey oreo! i dont know why but i got this super crazy idea....how about we make a roleplay from the first episode till the current air episode? everybody can play it to! please leave me a message! Did you see that? SANTA TRY TO KILL ME! December 28, 2011 12:17 Yeay! they can be in it to! Did you see that? SANTA TRY TO KILL ME! December 28, 2011 13:55 Okay! thank you Did you see that? SANTA TRY TO KILL ME! December 28, 2011 21:02 Awesome. Thanks Oreo :) [[User:Cc71|'Happy Holidays!]] [[User_talk:Cc71|''It's the most wonderful time of the year!♫]] 23:10, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Whoaaa. That is juicy xP. Message me on victorious wiki then :P sorry I would go message you but it's really hard for me to navigate the wiki right now because I'm not using a computer. Tell me all about it!!!!! XD [[User:Cc71|'Happy Holidays!]] [[User_talk:Cc71|''It's the most wonderful time of the year!♫]] 00:10, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey Oreo - nice wiki :) I was just curious, can I audition a character I already created for one of my fanfics? I literally have like - two pages of information already written about her. And a picture. 'That wasn't flying!' That was... falling with style. 07:23, December 30, 2011 (UTC) 07:10, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Nah, it's cool :) I actually didn't bother much with my signature but hey - we're signature twins! Oh and I submitted my character - except I accidentally made her future her, but if you accept her, I will add present her to the wiki. Not future her. 'That wasn't flying!' That was... falling with style. 09:44, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Background Hey Oreo! I was just wondering if you could teach me how to put a background on my theslap page. I want to make it black, and then I'll colour code all of my updates. 'That wasn't flying!' That was... falling with style. 14:12, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Audition My Oc Hey, I wanna' audition as my Oc, Alexis? Is that okay? I'll send you info on her, IUL Lilpuzzlette64 15:11, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Whoa, what happened to the background of this wiki? Also, I was just wondering if I might be able to be an admin, but if you have enough or whatever don't worry. I was just curious is all. 'That wasn't flying!' That was... falling with style. 16:00, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Curious I want to ask, what happen to your talk page? its blank and nothing in it? is it error? or mine? And can i be an admin? Its okay if you dont want to Did you see that? SANTA TRY TO KILL ME! January 1, 2012 00:52 Hey Oreo (: I was wondering; could I please become an admin? I brought block templates to the Wiki and I hope to bring many more ideas :) -Ant (sorry it doesn't have a link; I'll work on my sig for here xD) Adminship Can I please be admin? I brought another code to this wiki for the status thing...and I know lots of other codes...and....I...I'm admin on lots of other wikis. I have a lot of experience. ;] MRS.LEO♥ HOWARD 00:20, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Multiple Characters Hey Oreo, it's Marie. I was wondering...since this wiki is now really up and running, can we be allowed to audition for a character ''and ''create our own? I was going to audition for Jade and submit a character form. If this is possible I would suggest the maximum of 2 characters per person. Thanks! [[User:Cat'n'Jade_DANCE|'♥Cat'n'Jade_DANCE♥''' ]][[User talk:Cat'n'Jade_DANCE|'♫♪ You are the waves in my ocean,' the current in my sea ♫♪]] 00:49, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Yay, thanks for letting me do that! I made Ava's character page and now I'm starting on her Slap profile and updates. :) [[User:Cat'n'Jade_DANCE|'♥Cat'n'Jade_DANCE♥' ]][[User talk:Cat'n'Jade_DANCE|'♫♪ You are the waves in my ocean,' the current in my sea ♫♪]] 21:49, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey Oreo. I was wondering if I could create my own original character, aswell as auditioning for Tori? Thanks :) [[User:Ant 157349|I like your smile,]][[User talk:Ant 157349| I like your vibe]] but that's not why 19:47, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Heeey!! (: I have some questions! If I want to continue to play Sinjin here (you probably know I have an account?) do I still need to audition? I have been playing him for a while... and is he even still open? ;) Thanks! <3 S❤t❤r❤a❤i❤g❤h❤t❤A❤C❤a❤r❤l❤a❤a❤y Talk to me here! 18:09, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Huh? Now I'm kinda confused. TheSlap profile? o.O I already have an account as Sinjin if that's what you mean... complete with an awesome profile ;D ^_^ ☃StraightACarlaay Reply! 16:17, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Coolio! If I decide to make one... how do you do it? Haha. ;D ☃StraightACarlaay Reply! 17:05, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Audition Jade West? Can I have an audition for Jade West please? If not, Cat? Please? Sorry, who's this? Please please please ''sign your name! 'The best time to wear a striped sweater,' is all the time... 06:18, January 12, 2012 (UTC)OneAndOnly0208 Hey! Okay, so Marie (Cat'n'Jade_DANCE) really wants me to be Hope Silver, a character she created. So, how would I do this? I know to make the page and the theSlap page, but how do I ask to make her? Thanks so much! btw, I love the wiki. You did amazing on it! <333 Nirenberge213♥ This link is not flammable. So why not give it a click? 03:47, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I read the get started guide. Do I just submit my stuff to you? 'Cause if so, here it is! Sorry for being so clueless! btw, message me on the Victorious Wiki! We need to talk!! Name: Hope Jenna Silver Image: To be found... Gender: Female Age: 15 Height: 5' 4" Address: 28 Aldero Street, Los Angeles, CA Occupation(s): Student Family: Dianne Silver (mom), Steve Silver (dad), Scott Silver (brother) Relationships: none at the moment Friends: Ava Argos, the rest to be determined Enemies: to be determined Interests: dancing, art, shopping, makeup/hair, acting Talent: dance, drawing, acting Weaknesses: math, history, singing, sitting still Education: Cedar Brook High School Portrayer: Nirenberge213 Sorry for knowing NOTHING...lol. Loves! Nirenberge213♥ This link is not flammable. So why not give it a click? 04:15, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Colored Comments? :) Hey Oreo! I've noticed you recently tricked out your comments by adding a little bit of pizazz to them, you know what I mean. So, I'm just asking permission from you if admins could also have colored comments, like in the Victorious and iCarly Wiki. Well, it's okay if not. :) Heyy lol So I saw that nobody's auditioning for Trina, so I decided to try again so that you guys might be able to fulfill all the character roles, but would you mind helping me with making updates? Idk how you guys are putting text into them. I feel like a fail xD [[User:Cc71|'Cc71''' wants to ask ]]What's up? 21:23, January 8, 2012 (UTC) HII. :]. Can I create my own character? And could you help me with codes and stuff if I could make one? : P Starburst-addictied Okay, cool; I already did :) How've you been lately? :D Cc71Talk 08:48, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Awwww! I'll miss you! Why are you leaving? :[ Hope you come back soon! :D Cc71Talk 09:17, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Awww, noo! I'll miss you :[ Please come back when you can :D Cc71Talk 00:36, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Okay! I'll be happy to be in charge of the Wiki. Please come back soon! :) Oh, and thanks about the colored comments. =) Hey Oreo! Just noticed the 'amethyst' color doesn't work for the comments so I changed it to darkviolet. Well, sorry if you don't like it on your comments, I just noticed there was a little blue on your comments that were on that pointy shape near your avatar. But what kind of color is amethyst, is it like a purple-blue thing? Hey Oreo, I want to ask about the Word Bubble, can we remove the Godparent,cabin,and titile? i know that you copy from Camp Half-Blood Wiki but still... Thanks New Year has just begun....Lets... Write a New Chapter... January 14, 2012 19:4 Hey Oreo, sorry it took me so long to reply. I was busy. I made you a template page called OliviaDating - That's what it looks like. If you wanna customize it, I just copied it from word onto the wiki, with the font, size and font colour of my slap updates put it on a subpage of my user page, then switched it from visual to source and copied it onto a template page. That wasn't flying! That was... falling with style. 13:54, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for being so stupid, lol. Thanks- I'll totally ask her about a bunch 'o' stuff. How are you? Why are you going? Love you so much, Nirenberge213♥ This link is not flammable. So why not give it a click? 05:55, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Whoa youre 3 years younger then me, and im only 13 and okay :O New Year has just begun....Lets... Write a New Chapter... 17:46 December 16, 2011 Hey Oreo, I don't know if you're on this wiki at the moment, but you were on the usership one before, so I thought I'd ask. Seeing as there's no guys roleplaying on this wiki, except for Robbie's occasional roleplay, can I make up another male character to roleplay as? Hope you get this <3 That wasn't flying! That was... falling with style. 10:08, January 20, 2012 (UTC) The code for the status updates is not working for me, so I think I'm just going to drop out. I'm really sorry it's such short notice, but I'm way too busy this week with midterms to try and make the code work. Sorry! -BadeForever I was gonna create one, but I can audition too, I guess. Yeah, I think I'll audition for Beck. But I'll fill out a form for my new guy. Okay, and now I'll stop bugging you. That wasn't flying! That was... falling with style. 13:35, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay, so I put up the form for Ryan and I'd still like to Audition for Beck, or Andre, I can't decide. I'll just try for Beck, and if that fails, I'll try for Andre. Can I do that? That wasn't flying! That was... falling with style. 14:15, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Sure!! I'll do it when I have time. ;{) Right now my eyes hurt from computer - you know how it is xP And yaaaaaay! I got the role!! :D ☃StraightACarlaay Reply! 04:38, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Oreo, I was just wondering who has to claim characters, because I'm an admin, and I don't know if I can claim ...andtheynevergottogether's character, and I'm waiting for someone to claim mine. Thanks :) That wasn't flying! That was... falling with style. 03:58, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey Oreo! Yeah, it would be a great idea to make a blog. I'm not sure when I can post it 'cause I'm gonna be offline tonight until Friday afternoon. And there's a possibility that I can be online in the weekend too to prepare for the upcoming tests. I'll do my best. =) Hey Oreo! Are you staying? I saw your blog on the Victorious Wiki. Please don't be upset :[ There are a LOT of jerks out there in the world and you just have to ignore them and pretend they don't exist. I've dealt with really mean and backstabbing people before. You just have to let them know that you're not bothered by it so that their plans will crash and burn. We all love you. You're such a sweetheart <3 [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] Reply here. 03:27, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Okay thanks :) And I know you're going through some tough times at the moment, so I'm here if you need to talk. K? :) That wasn't flying! That was... falling with style. 08:07, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey Oreo! Ant's got this idea about Hollywood Arts. You see, she's making this OC and she's 19 but Hollywood Arts is a high school, so she thought of the school could allow the students to stay in Hollywood Arts until they're 21, the age when they're gonna graduate. Lemme know if you like it. Go tell Ant. :)